Magix Mist
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Based off of Stephan Kings novel The Mist. The Mist comes to Alfea and the Magix dimensions only hope for survival is Bloom who survived the Mist on Earth with scars to prove it. Can they survive or will the monsters win? First season. AU OOC and some curses. M
1. The coming of the Mist

**The Mist/WC Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: What if Stephan Kings The Mist comes to Magix shortly after Bloom arrives? Everyones survival hang on one girl who never smiles anymore and never shares her past with anyone. AU OOC.)**

The three schools of Magix were gathered in Alfea for an emergency announcement and all but one girl were muttering about what it could be. This girl was Bloom of Earth and she was a very strange fairy by most standards. She never smiled or seemed happy, she never cried that anyone ever saw, she had nightmares almost every night, and she didn't act all girly girl or goody two shoes. She hardly ever spoke to anyone else unless she was spoken too first and she always seemed to be staring off into space.

"Attention everyone. This is dire." Fargonda, the Alfea Headmistress, said walking onto a platform and causing all the whispers and mutters to die quickly.

"The planet of Earth…is gone." Fargonda said causing Blooms head to snap straight up and her to tense in her seat while every muttered to themselves again and turned to look at Bloom wondering what was going on.

"What do you mean gone?" Bloom asked loudly causing everyone to quiet down wondering about that as well.

"The planet of Earth has been blanketed in a strange mist, this strange mist has been slowly covering the Earth for the past two years apparently and now the planet is now just gone. No longer there. Vanished." Fargonda said softly to the red head, knowing she must have had some family on Earth that was now gone as well.

"There's something else you're not telling us." Bloom pointed out calmly with narrowed eyes while everyone looked between her and the Headmistress who squirmed slightly under their looks.

"Yes there is. The strange mist that had been covering Earth is now appearing on Magix." Fargonda said after a moment of tense silence and causing everyone to begin to mutter about this as well until there was a loud 'snap' sound that caused them to jump and whirl around. Bloom was sitting there looking at Fargonda with wide shocked eyes while her arm rests had snapped off in her hands.

"Th-That mist is coming here?" Bloom asked looking at Fargonda as if she had just said that the world was ending.

"Yes, Ms. Bloom, it is. Why?" Fargonda asked reminding herself that Bloom might know what was so off about this strange mist since she had lived on Earth where it originated.

"No. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening. I barely survived the first time around." Bloom said shaking her head back and forth in denial while everyone was wondering what was going on and why the mist seemed so bad to the Earth raised girl.

"Ms. Bloom what is the matter with you?!" Griselda asked sharply in worry while Bloom rushed to the window and cursed violently at the sight of the strange white mist that was slowly making its way towards Alfea.

"That damn mist nearly killed me on Earth when it first showed up. Now it's here too? What the hell isn't the matter? Especially since Magic doesn't work on the mist or the creatures in it!" Bloom said spinning around to glare at Griselda while the mist still came up to Alfea a little faster now.

"What do you mean Ms. Bloom?" Fargonda asked knowing that Bloom would have more information about this mist than she would as well as whatever creatures might dwell in it.

"The mist, isn't any ordinary mist. It came to Earth one day when some military scientists were experimenting with something, what it was I don't know. All I know is that it created that mist and the creatures in it. The man eating creatures in it." Bloom said just as the mist blanketed Alfea and caused a few of the more timid girls to scream. Due to the darkness of the Mist covering the school Stella created a ball of light in her hand but it was quickly slapped out of existence by Bloom.

"Hey! What's your-"

"Shut up! Don't create any light unless you have too. There are some bugs in the mist that are attracted to light. And when the bugs come so will their predators, which are the ones that can and will eat humans as well." Bloom said interrupting Stella and causing the blond to gulp slightly.

"Okay Ms. Bloom. Why don't we all calm down and you can explain everything to us slowly and calmly?" DuFour asked doing her best to calm down the frantic red head who took a deep breath of air and calmed down slightly before holding onto the back of her seat tightly.

"What's the matter now?" DuFour asked realizing that something else must be about to happen or wrong for the red head to do this.

"An Earthquake. That's how it works when the mist rolls in. First is the mist itself, then there is a small earthquake, and then the monsters come." Bloom said and sure enough, not ten seconds after she finished talking an earthquake struck the school. The girls screamed and dove for cover as did the boys while Bloom merely stood there as calmly as she could be.

"Calm down! It'll stop in a few minutes!" Bloom yelled out over the screams causing the others to take her word for it and calm down while DuFour was about to lose her balance until she accidently grabbed ahold of Blooms neck to remain standing.

"Sorry about that Ms. Bloom." DuFour said releasing Blooms neck as soon as the Earthquake stopped and causing the red head to rub her neck.

"It's alright Ms. DuFour. I've had worse." Bloom waved off easily even as she massaged her sore neck.

"Why doesn't that sound good?" DuFour question rhetorically.

"Because nearly being bisected and killed by the monsters in the mist hurts." Bloom replied without batting an eyelash as she expose a rather nasty scar on her stomach that went almost halfway across it.

"Dear gods above." Stella said paling in horror at the sight of the scar on the red heads stomach.


	2. First death and monsters

**The Mist/WC Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"Because nearly being bisected and killed by the monsters in the mist hurts." Bloom replied without batting an eyelash as she expose a rather nasty scar on her stomach that went almost halfway across it.

"Dear gods above." Stella said paling in horror at the sight of the scar on the red heads stomach.

"I'm fine. It only hurts on occasion now." Bloom said lowering her shirt while everyone was staring at her in shock and horror.

"One of the creatures in this mist did that to you?" DuFour asked placing a worried hand on Blooms shoulder and earning a snort from the red head.

"That and a few other of my scars. I got a nasty one from one of the tentacle creatures on my leg and I still have the scar from the spiders acid webbing burned across my back and chest. Those things out there are real. They're dangerous and they love eating humans." Bloom said with a sarcastic laugh that sent chills down several students spines.

"Dear Dragons above." Griselda murmured staring at her student in shock and worry along with a ting of horror.

"Why are we just taking her word for all of this? Shouldn't a few of us go out on a recon mission?" Sky asked crossing his arms over his chest as he merely stared at Bloom with lust and anger in his eyes. She had rejected all of his advances thus far but maybe if he could fend off the monsters in the mist then she'd fall for him?

"If you wanna try it pretty boy then go ahead. When you get out there why don't you stand in front of the window so we can see which monster kills you? Last time it was the tentacle monster that I saw first but hey. I'm pretty sure the other monsters wouldn't mind killing you and using you to feed themselves and their offspring." Bloom said snorting at how Sky was trying to act tough and all. She had never liked or been impressed with the blond haired bastard so why should she really care if he died cause he didn't want to listen? It wouldn't be her fault if he didn't listen.

"Fine. I'll go stand out there and show you these monsters aren't anything special." Sky said glaring slightly at the red head who merely threw her head back and cackled as evilly as any witch could.

"You do that. I'll even make you a deal. You fight at least one of those monsters out there and come back alive and I'll go on a date with you. Deal?" Bloom asked smirking widely at the blond boy whose eyes immediately filled with lust and desire.

"You're on!" Sky said pulling out his phantom blade and walking out the door to stand in front of the window just in front of Bloom. Almost immediately everyone gathered around the window just to see what would happen to the blond boy that wasn't very popular among the girls and the heroes, he was always so bossy and arrogant.

"They won't attack him right away. It takes a few minutes for the monsters to get close enough they can smell him. Once they smell flesh though…he's doomed." Bloom said watching Sky with cold and dead looking eyes while everyone around her exchanged worried and concerned glances. Her tone had been so matter-of-factly, so cold, so factual, so _dead_ that it honestly had even the witches worried about her and her mental state. Not that any of them would be dumb enough to tell her that to her face…maybe from somewhere she couldn't hear and promptly kill and/or sadistically maim them.

"Hmph. Poor bastard got stuck with the tentacle monster. He can't kill it since it tends to stay out of visual range and uses the tentacles to attack." Bloom said shaking her head with a cruel smirk on her face as the long pink tentacles came crawling from the mist towards Sky who was looking at them slightly wide-eyed, he obviously hadn't believed Bloom earlier.

"So he's probably going to die?" A senior witch asked slightly pale at how casual the earth girl was being at such a thing.

"Unless he swallows his pride and gets his ass in here pronto. The tentacles have small mouths on them that eat away the flesh when they get a secure grip on someone." Bloom said rolling up her left pants leg to show them a nasty looking scarred over gash that she had gotten from a tentacle monster in the past.

"The monster he's about to fight did that to you?" Another senior witch asked staring at the scar on Blooms leg wide eyed and in shock.

"He really is doomed." A Sophomore witch said turning to look out the window at Sky who was frantically trying to hack away the tentacles but there were simply too many, it didn't help that he was panicking big time.

"Ouch. He's certainly going to be feeling that for all of two minutes…that's if he's unlucky. I'd say ten seconds if he's lucky." Bloom said wincing ever so slightly when one of the tentacles wrapped around Sky's upper thigh and began to eat away his flesh, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Hmm. The monster seems to be smarter than I remember. It's going after the body's weaker points. Veins, arteries, and sensitive but needed muscles. It just bit down on his Solar Plexus. Even if he managed to get free and run back inside, he'd die within the hour at least." Bloom said shaking her head as Sky dropped his sword and tried to pry the tentacles off of himself.

"Help me." Sky begged as he turned and managed to place a bloody hand on the glass with horrified eyes that will probably haunt everyone nightmares for months and years to come.

"There is no saving him now. Not only was he caught and chewed up too much, but they also just disabled his spine near his waist. He won't be able to move his legs anymore even if we did go save him." Bloom said tonelessly causing everyone to shiver, the fact that she was talking about it so callously meant that she had a lot of experience with it no matter what anyone wished to say about the matter. They could only watch as Sky was dragged off into the mist, his screams silencing after a few more seconds and the only thing to show that he had ever been there were the blood splatters and his sword which was lying on the ground.

"Can't waste resources. Everyone stay here, I'll be right back." Bloom said sighing as she headed towards the door and ran outside before anyone could stop her. Everyone could only watch as Bloom darted towards where Sky had been as fast as she could go and snatched up the sword easily. Bloom quickly used the sword to carve a cross into the ground before turning and slashing the legs off of a spider like monster that tried to sneak up on her. Bloom didn't bother to look back and watch the monster flounder around without its legs as she darted back towards the door and slammed it shut behind her, pressing her shoulder against the door and barricading it with her body in order to keep another, smaller, spider monster from breaking its way inside. Bloom waited until the door stopped rattling for more than two minutes before she finally backed away from it with the sword in her hands.

"Anyone else wanna try their luck?" Bloom asked turning and looking at the others in the room as she flicked the blood off of the blade expertly.


	3. plans, war-torn, and insane

**The Mist/WC Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"Anyone else wanna try their luck?" Bloom asked turning and looking at the others in the room as she flicked the blood off of the blade expertly.

"Ms. Bloom. You seem to know the most about this so what do we need to do in order to survive?" Ms. Griselda asked placing a hand on Blooms shoulder and causing the other teachers to nod their agreement, Bloom had lived through this before so she was the perfect one to tell them what to do in order to survive.

"Don't go out into the mist for one, not without a weapon of some kind, that ISN'T magic. Trust me I've tried when I was younger, magic does not work on them. It can affect the area around them but it can't affect them or the mist. Second, we need to barricade the windows and doors if we can, they seem to be smarter than I remember so there's no telling if they'll be able to break down the doors. Third we need to keep a watch out for any of the monsters that might come too close to the school, preferably this would have to be done on the ground floor as the mist would block almost all of our view from the higher up windows." Here Bloom paused to take a breath while Wizgiz was hastily writing down all of her instructions and recommendations.

"Anything else you can think of? Anything at all that might help Ms. Bloom?" Palladium asked throwing fearful glances towards the windows while Bloom narrowed her eyes at him in thought.

"A few more. The main thing is anyone that does not or cannot fight to defend themselves and others get to shelter higher up in the school, such as the dorms in the towers and all. If they can't or won't fight then they're just liabilities, casualties waiting to happen and it'd be best if we kept the casualties to a minimum if we can." Bloom said bluntly and ignoring the shocked and horrified looks her words had gotten her by some of the more timid fairies.

"It'd also be a good idea if we had a few people that can and will fight with the non-combatants in order to try and protect them should the creatures get in the school. At least two teachers, one good at offensive maneuvers and one good at defensive maneuvers, should be with them too in order to keep them in line instead of doing something stupid like trying to sneak out of a window or commit suicide. All medics should also be in a safe place with a few protectors as well. If they die then who would heal the wounded or sick?" Bloom asked logically which caused most of the teachers to nod in agreement.

"Wish we would have thought to send combatants and protectors with the medics back during the War of Sparx. It would have saved us a lot of casualties." Saladin commented wondering why no one had thought of this idea before the red head came along while Griffin, Griselda, DuFour, and Fargonda nodded their agreement.

"In fact, it would probably be a good idea to have the students pair off into groups that show us their strengths. Like one group be good at defensive maneuvers, another at offense, a third at healing or support, and a fourth as runner or messenger. From there we could pair the students into groups that have at least one of each type in them. One fighter, one defender, one healer, and one runner or messenger." Bloom said ignoring Saladins remark as she scratched her cheek thoughtfully and causing the teachers to look at her both shocked and confused.

"Why would a group need a runner or messenger?" Palladium asked curiously, not understanding what the girl had meant when she said 'runner'.

"That way if one group gets attacked the runner or messenger can go tell the others and bring backup, it would help try to prevent casualties at least." Bloom said blinking as she looked at Palladium as if the answer should have been obvious.

"Okay how the heck did no one else come up with these ideas before now?" Griselda asked raising an eyebrow at her co-workers who all shrugged their shoulders while Bloom snorted slightly.

"I don't know much about the magical dimensions but I do know about Earth and if there is one thing Earth and those that live on it are good at, it's war. Whether the war is to defend or just kill others it doesn't matter. Earth was a war zone before the mist came and it was an even bigger one after the mist appeared." Bloom said causing the teachers to exchange glances at this and reluctantly nod.

"That's true. Besides being magicless Earth is also known as one of the most war-torn planets in the universe." Griselda admitted causing the students to exchange looks and glance at Bloom in wary fear and caution, they hadn't known that before.

"Right now that might actually be a good thing as well as Ms. Bloom being raised on such a bloody planet." Saladin said reluctantly, earning confused and startled looks from everyone but Bloom who merely smirked at him in amusement.

"If Earth hadn't been so war-torn or if Ms. Bloom hadn't been raised on it who knows what might had happened to us if the mist arrived. We wouldn't know anything about it and the students would probably panic and try to go out in the mist." Saladin explained when he noticed all the confused looks he was getting from his colleagues which caused their eyes to widen in horror as they glanced at the bloody hand-print on the glass.

"I was wondering who would be the first to realize that." Bloom said with a small slightly amused smirk on her lips and causing everyone to look at her startled and in hope. She was the only one they knew of that had lived through this before so right now she was their only hope at survival.

"Anyways. We need to take stock of how much food we have so that we will know when we start to run low. When that happens I can probably run to Magix and grab some food and other supplies we might need, as well as hunt for survivors." Bloom said crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall with Sky's phantom sword leaning against her leg casually.

"Are you insane? You actually want to go back out there!" A senior fairy screamed at Bloom causing her to smirk widely for a minute before she finally threw her head back and laughed loudly at that.

"Am I insane? Damn right I am!" Bloom said grinning widely and insanely as she calmed down from her laughter fit and stared at the senior who yelled.


	4. insane explanations, newcomers, lover?

**The Mist/WC Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter. Oh yeah and CreaturesOfTheNight Are With U is Yuki Akuma.)**

"Are you insane? You actually want to go back out there!" A senior fairy screamed at Bloom causing her to smirk widely for a minute before she finally threw her head back and laughed loudly at that.

"Am I insane? Damn right I am!" Bloom said grinning widely and insanely as she calmed down from her laughter fit and stared at the senior who yelled.

"I've watched my first foster family die right in front of me when I was five due to a serial killer on the loose, I watched my second family die due to the monsters in the mist, I've seen a boy a few years younger than I was at the time, he was just a toddler in fact no older than four, get cut in half by one of the monster. I've seen a woman wrapped in a spider monsters cocoon ripped to shreds when several hundred spider monster eggs that had been laid inside of her hatched simotainessly. I've been forced to live in constant fear and state of numbness on Earth since before that mist came and the mist only strengthened it. Of course I'm insane!" Bloom said throwing her head back to laugh again at the end of her little rant. Everyone was looking at her in either shock or worry, the teachers not caring that she was insane everyone had their insanities especially after living through some of the things Bloom has. They didn't mind that she was insane, hell they were slightly insane themselves, or the ones that had seen or fought in a war was at least, they were only concerned with her seeming lack of care about her own life.

"Ms. Bloom? Would it be possible for you to rain in your insanity for a little while at least so that we can barricade the school?" Griselda asked worriedly as she placed a hand on the red haired girls shoulder and caused her to stop laughing for a few minutes at least. Before anything else could be said or done there was a loud sound like the roaring of a beast and the popping of a broom handle being broken…quickly and repeatedly.

"DIE ALREADY YOU CRAZY ASS MOTHERFUCKERS!" A loud girls voice could be heard screaming causing Bloom to look out the window behind her and cackle manically as the others rushed to see who had yelled as well. Outside was a girl with short orange hair holding a chainsaw and hacking away at the spider monsters and another girl with long silver hair that was in a ponytail holding a machine gun and firing at the tentacle monsters. The orange haired girl was wearing a black and red body suit that had several different things strapped to it and a pair of black combat boots on her feet. The silver haired girl on the other hand was wearing black boots, dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket, and a black and silver tube top.

"I was wondering when those crazy bitches would get here." Bloom commented idly as she grabbed the phantom blade beside her leg and walked towards the door with a grin on her face.

"OI! YOU CRAZY WHORES GET IN HERE NOW OR I'LL CHOP OFF WHAT MAKES YOU A FEMALE!" Bloom said sticking her head out the door to yell at the two girls, quickly ducking back in when the silver haired girl aimed the machine gun at her and opened fire. Many were shocked at what had happened and the fact that Bloom merely laughed at the fact that the girl had aimed a machine gun at her.

"Damnitt fire bitch! What have I told you about calling me a crazy whore?" The orange haired girl asked as she and the other girl ran into the school with the orange haired girl glaring at the red head while the silver haired one was smiling politely.

Now that the two girls were in the school the others could see their faces. The orange haired girl had one eye that was black in color with a snake like slit and the other eye was orange in color with another snake like slit while her lips were painted red and her skin was pale.

The silver haired girl on the other hand had slightly tan skin, blue painted lips, her left eye was a golden color with a cat-like pupil while her right one was a ruby color with a cat-like pupil.

"Since when did I listen to you chainsaw slut?" Bloom asked grinning as she and the other girl began to but heads and calls each other derogatory names.

"What was that blade bitch?" The orange haired girl asked growling as she pushed Bloom back a little.

"You heard me ya psychopath." Bloom said and the two growled at each other for a minute or two before they both began to laugh.

"It's good to see that you two are okay." Bloom said laughing as she hugged the orange haired girl and then slapped the silver haired girl on the back happily while the others were merely gapping.

"What just happened? I mean, one minute you two were insulting each other and looking ready to kill each other and the next you're hugging like lovers or something!" Stella yelled confused beyond belief and causing the red head to glance at the orange haired girl and smirk.

"What? Isn't that the standard way to greet your lover?" Bloom asked with an ever so innocent tilt of her head which caused dropped jaws amongst all of the Magicals.

"Lover?!" Almost all of Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, and Alfea shouted in shocked unision.

"Of course. This is my lover Anastasia Night, and our mistress, Yuki Akuma." Bloom said causing all the boys without exception to be blown back with nosebleeds as she kissed the now named orange haired girl on the cheek and winked saucily at the now named silver haired girl.


	5. dominatrix, camp, and saying

**The Mist/WC Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter. Oh yeah and CreaturesOfTheNight Are With U is Yuki Akuma.)**

"Of course. This is my lover Anastasia Night, and our mistress, Yuki Akuma." Bloom said causing all the boys without exception to be blown back with nosebleeds as she kissed the now named orange haired girl on the cheek and winked saucily at the now named silver haired girl. It was dead silent for a full minute before Bloom and Anastasia burst out laughing.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I just couldn't keep a straight face." Bloom said while Yuki was also snickering behind a pale hand at the look on the other teenagers faces.

"S-So you were just joking?" Stella asked with a faint blush on her cheeks as she adverted her eyes from her dorm mate and the two other earth girls.

"Mostly. Me and Anastasia aren't lovers, that's for damn sure. We tend to flirt with each other a lot though, in order to keep the idiots on Earth away from us." Bloom admitted grinning widely at the looks of relief and slight appraisal on some of the other girls faces, so they might be interested in her huh?

"Besides. Yuki here is a little too possessive of me for me and Anastasia to actually date or anything like it." Bloom said throwing her arms around Yuki's pale shoulders and winking flirtatiously at the silver haired girl.

"You're a real cock-biting fucktard. Ya know that right?" Yuki asked smiling slightly at Bloom, causing the others to bristle at the supposed insult while Bloom and Anastasia merely laughed again.

"Haha. It's good to have you back Yuki. Along with your use of a curse word or three every other sentence." Bloom said almost literally hanging off of the silver haired girl who seemed to have something large strapped to her back.

"Wait so why would Yuki be possessive of you?" Stella asked in confusion and causing some of the other girls to look confused as well.

"Cause I may have been joking about Anastasia being my lover but I wasn't joking about Yuki being both of our mistress. Anastasia, though, almost never leaves Yuki's side so Yuki always knows she's safe. I however like to wander around and blow shit up so she tends to be worried and possessive over me." Bloom said smirking when a few of the awakening boys were shot back with nosebleeds again.

"The part of her blowing shit up is true. How many gas stations did you blow sky high in the name of destroying the monsters?" Anastasia asked grinning at Bloom who merely grinned sheepishly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hell if I kept count. I lost count after the fifteenth one just before we met at that camp." Bloom said grinning at her old friends while Yuki rolled her eyes in fond amusement and Anastasia snickered again.

"What kind of camp did you three meet at? A sports or weapons camp?" Palladium asked as Griselda slapped him awake from his nose bleed induced dreams.

"Kinda." Bloom said grinning widely when she saw the curious looks on everyones faces as the boys were promptly slapped awake by some of the girls.

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Musa asked warily causing Anastasia to laugh again while Yuki began to snicker heartily.

"Well there were some forms of weapons there. Chains, whips, handcuffs, pipes, jumper cables, that kinda thing." Bloom said her grin threatening to rip her face in half while Griseldas eyes widened slightly and she steadfastly looked away from Bloom and her Earth companions with a blush on her cheeks.

"What kind of camp uses all of those things?" One of the Freshmen Witches asked confused and honestly curious about it, causing Blooms grin to turn into a very dangerous looking smirk.

"A camp about Bondage and Dominatrix of course." Bloom practically purred out and then merely watched for her words to register in their brains. The boys, and quite a few of the girls, were sent back into La la land by their nosebleeds, others gaped, more of them had their jaws on the ground, almost all of them had a blush on their faces, and a few of the teachers and students were choking on thin air.

"You know Bloom. I think your favorite saying would work well here." Anastasia said after she stopped laughing for a few minutes, so as to regain the air in her lungs.

"Which one?" Bloom asked arching an eyebrow at her friend who was smirking ever so deviously right now.

"Number three." Anastasia said causing Bloom to laugh and Yuki to giggle.

"What's your favorite sayings Bloom?" DuFour asked unable to look her red haired student in the eyes after learning about the Bondage and Dominatrix camp.

"Well there's a bunch of them. If it rains on my party I'll just bust out the Slip 'n Slide for example. But the one my lovely lady friends are referring to is one that I just love using." Bloom said her smirk growing in place of her laughter and causing everyone to eye her warily. They seemed to learn very quickly that if she was smirking then they most likely did not need nor want to know the reason why.

"What is it?" Darcy asked giving the red haired girl an appraising look as well as a curious one.

"Chaos. Panic. Disorder. My work here is done." Bloom said ever so innocently with a grin on her face that belied that.

"Very apt for the current condition of the room and those in it." Darcy said dryly while Stormy was intrigued by the saying.

"Do you have any more sayings like that?" Stormy asked looking at the red head curiously, she was acting more witch than fairy and it had the feared Trix member confused.

"She has an ass load of them." Yuki said snickering behind her hand as she wrapped a protective and possessive arm around Blooms waist, as if to tell everyone there that Bloom was hers.


	6. bloom plus gasoline equals ?

**The Mist/WC Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"She has an ass load of them." Yuki said snickering behind her hand as she wrapped a protective and possessive arm around Blooms waist, as if to tell everyone there that Bloom was hers.

"Fuck. I forgot about those bastards." Bloom said looking out the window when she saw a tentacle monster getting a little too close to the school for comfort.

"Hey Ana? How much gas did you bring?" Bloom asked with a wicked glint in her eyes as she turned to look at the other girl.

"Here's a pint of it. That should be enough." Anastasia said in answer as she threw a red can towards Bloom, who caught it easily.

"Barbecue time." Bloom said with a wicked smirk as she pulled away from Yuki and headed for the door. Bloom opened it a little ways and threw the can towards the monster, causing it to break open and splatter the gas all over the monster.

"Fried octopus anyone?" Bloom asked forming a fireball in one hand and throwing it at the monsters tentacles, hitting the wet ground a little ways in front of the monster.

"But you said magic doesn't work on the monsters or the mist?" Another Alfea Freshman asked more than said in confusion as the gas ignited and went right for the octopus.

"It doesn't work on the monster but it does work on the gas. Gas is highly flammable and since the monster is splattered in gas and my powers are over fire…barbecue." Bloom said grinning and no sooner than she had finished talking did the monster screech in unearthly pain as it went up in flames.

"Burn you tentacled bastard burn!" Bloom shouted out the door at the monster before turning and noticing all the wary looks she was getting from her classmates and the rest of the Magicals while Yuki was smirking slightly and Anastasia was cackling.

"What? You all look like you've never seen a closet pyro before." Bloom said looking at them all in innocent confusion, hell almost everyone on earth knew she was a closet pyro so the looks they were giving her didn't make any sense.


	7. Two Blooms and SNAKE

**The Mist/WC Cross**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"They probably haven't Ms. Bloom. There aren't many pyromaniacs on Magix after all." Griselda said dryly and looking at the wall over Blooms shoulder instead of directly at Bloom.

"Well damn that sucks…Oh looky I got one of the spiders too! Burn shithead burn!" Bloom cheered happily when she saw that one of the spider monsters came too close to the tentacled monster and caught on fire as well. Bloom was almost immediately distracted by the flick on the nose she had gotten from Anastasia.

"Yuki is the one that curses all the time Bloomy. Watch your language." Anastasia said causing Yuki and Bloom to both give her deadpanned looks.

"The three of us had to live through the mist coming after us at least four times already and its back again, we suffer from PTSD and I have not only Pyro tendencies but also slight ADHD and you're getting on me for cursing?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow at Anastasia who blushed sheepishly at this while the flaming spider monster impacted the wall beside the window, instantly distracting the pyromaniac.

"ADHD would explain why its nearly impossible for her to pay attention in class for long periods of time." DuFour said watching how Bloom cooed over the burning creature as if it were an adorable puppy…albeit a man eating puppy.

"PTSD would also explain why Ms. Flora has to come and get me almost every night because Bloom wakes her up with very violent nightmares." Griselda said watching the red head in amusement and slight worry as well, causing the others that were conscious and knew who Flora was to look at her only to see her nodding to show that Ms. Griselda was telling the truth.

"Bloomy the spider is about to die…hopefully very bloodily and very painfully. You can't keep it because not only is it about to die but also because it eats people." Yuki said flicking Bloom's nose to get the red heads attention, causing the pyro to pout slightly. The spider itself was ugly but the flames on it were oh so pretty and warm.

"Why don't you make yourself a small flame puppy to play with for a little while?" Anastasia suggested smirking at Bloom who beamed at her for this before using her powers to create a fire animal…although it certainly wasn't a puppy. More than a few of the students screamed when they saw the giant flame anaconda that Bloom had created.

"Hmm I'll name you Fiamma." Bloom said cheerfully as she stroked the flame scales of the giant anaconda that was three times as big as a normal anaconda.

"You're frigging insane!" One of the older fairies screeched at Bloom who merely smiled at her eerily.

"Unless you want to see how insane I can get then shut the hell up and let me play with the pretty firey snake." Bloom said cheerfully and with her eyes barely open and a smile on her lips **(Think Unohana's scary smile from Bleach.)** , effortlessly making everyone that saw it pale and back away from both the red head and the senior it was aimed at. Palladium and Griselda caught sight of her smile and paled rapidly as they both backed away from Bloom, staring at her in shock and horror.

"Dear gods above she has the same scary smile DuFour does!" Palladium said before yelping when he turned to run for it only to come face to face with DuFour giving him the same smile Bloom was giving the senior.

"I'm afraid I didn't hear you correctly. What was that you said about my smile?" DuFour asked politely, although she scared the crap out of everyone with her smile especially since Bloom had an exact copy of it on her face.

"N-n-n-nothing!" Palladium squeaked out in fear at doing something to upset the normally kind and understanding woman.

"I thought so." DuFour said opening her eyes completely and going back to her regular soft smile as she patted Palladiums head while Bloom went back to happily playing with her snake.

"Two Bloomies." Anastasia said staring in between DuFour and Bloom shocked and terrified. While Yuki summed up the current thought and feeling of everyone that witnessed this in two words.

"Well shit."


	8. Drunken and Erotic night

**The Mist/WC Cross**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I don't own and see last chapter.)**

"You're not as obsessed with fires as she is are you?" Anastasia asked eyeing DuFour warily and causing her to shake her head.

"No I'm more obsessed with poems and songs. My magic is based on rhymes after all." DuFour said causing Anastasia to sigh in relief while Yuki nodded ever so slightly in acknowledgement.

"Makes sense. I've got no problems with you then." Yuki said nodding at the woman before wrapping her arm around Blooms waist as Bloom happily played with the giant flaming anaconda.

"Don't mind Yuki. She hates anyone that tried to take away what she thinks makes Bloom unique." Anastasia said rolling her eyes at what Yuki had said, causing DuFour to nod slightly in understanding.

"So she hates anyone with PTSD, ADHD, is a pyromaniac, scary as hell, has magic, and is insane then?" Griselda asked causing Anastasia and Yuki to snort in amusement. It was an accurate description of Bloom alright.

"Yuki~" Bloom sing songed as the flame anaconda disappeared and reappeared outside to fight off some of the Mist Monsters, her tone causing Yuki to grin while Anastasia paled slightly.

"Yes Bloom?" Yuki asked grinning as she knew that tone of voice anywhere. Bloom had tried to eat some of the flames on the anaconda and was now drunk as hell…which meant she was horny as hell too!

"Come with me and Ana somewhere…secluded?" Bloom asked with half lidded eyes and a grin as she glomped her girlfriend.

"Bloom must have eaten some of the flames on the anaconda. She gets drunk off of them and when she gets drunk…I usually can't move let alone walk for about three hours, at least Yuki makes it so Bloom can't walk for about an hour. Not without one hell of a limp at least." Anastasia explained hastily to Griselda who watched in amusement as Yuki nodded rapidly at Blooms request and shot Anastasia a look. Palladium, who had heard her, was blown back with one hell of a nosebleed while DuFour snickered as Bloom grabbed Yuki and Anastasia's wrists to drag them up the stairs towards her dorm room…and the bed in it.

"Don't interrupt us unless you want to be fed to the monsters." Yuki warned glaring at everyone in general as they stared open mouthed at Bloom sensually and boldly pulling the two up the stairs and out of sight.

Less than ten minutes later most of the conscious girls were blushing to the roots of their hair at the screams of pleasure coming from the floor above them. The boys? They had all been blown back with nosebleeds again the moment they woke up.

"FASTER!" They heard Bloom scream from above them and they all blushed darker while quite a few girls were thrown back with nosebleeds too.

"Hm. Never took Ms. Bloom for a screamer type…" Griselda said glancing at the ceiling in amusement at another scream from Bloom, as well as one that sounded a bit like Anastasia.

"I agree." DuFour said squirming slightly in her seat on one of the upright chairs scattered about the room.

"You okay Carlotta?" Griselda asked watching as DuFour squirmed again at another scream from Bloom.

"I'm fine…but perhaps we can talk about what's bothering me somewhere else? Preferably our room?" DuFour asked smiling slightly at Griselda who's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Sure." Griselda said standing and letting her girlfriend of several months to pull her up the stairs.

"Night all!" Griselda called over her shoulder at the others that merely stared shocked, more than a few of the female students going down with nosebleeds at the thoughts the two women had conjured within their minds.

Not twenty minutes later did DuFours screams join Blooms.


End file.
